El zumbido de la cigarra
by ese-que-grita-busterwolf
Summary: A pesar de las diferencias entre ambas mafias Geese decide por fin llevar a cabo el plan que comenzó con una simple alianza, solo hay que esperar que la desconfianza de Sorimachi no le dificulte las cosas. AU


**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que nunca he tenido idea de los patrones a seguir en ninguna mafia ni organización criminal, así que usare los pocos conocimientos que poseo sobre esto considerando que voy a juntar yakuzas con mercenarios, espero y disfruten este intento de antología de un AU que tenia planeado hacer desde hace mucho.**

 ** _Nota principal: aquí Sorimachi esta "vivo" al igual que Geese, así que si notan algo extraño aparte de eso no se preocupen._**

Realmente no podía creer que estuviese sentado frente a el, era hasta peligroso que ambas mafias se aliaran tan de pronto y sin tantas mediaciones, pero a decir verdad no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar y tratar que el gigante de South Town lo viera como un aliado y no como una victima, se le ocurrían varias razones para el inesperado interés que Geese tenia en el, podría ser que lo utilizaría de chivo expiatorio, tal vez lo usaría como carne de cañón al momento de algún problema o simplemente trataría de deshacerse de el para que ya no estorbase mas en algún plan futuro, pero mientras no tuviera pruebas de nada lo único que le quedaba era limitarse a mirar como la imponente figura de su anfitrión aparecía con ese aire de líder que lo hacia sentir un poco intimidado a pesar de haberse repetido mentalmente que ambos debían estar a la par en cuanto a niveles ; la costumbre dictaba que mientras se resolvían los términos de la alianza ambos jefes podían disponer de los servicios de su escolta, pero por alguna razón Geese decidió soltarle la correa a su perro, eso únicamente lo hacia sospechar algún ataque de parte de Geese, para ser equitativos le ordeno a Yamazaki que saliera de la habitación hasta que terminara la reunión.

Era ya pasada de la media noche cuando la actitud de su anfitrión paso de ser formal a un poco mas relajada después de discutir la mayoría de las clausulas del trato, pudo apreciar el momento en el que con un simple movimiento de su mano le ordeno a uno de los guardias que estaban en la puerta que se acercara a el, después de susurrarle un par de cosas el joven se acerco a un estante y saco una botella de whisky para servir dos vasos de los cuales obviamente uno era para el, lo que mas le causo intriga fue el hecho de que Geese se mostrara tan hospitalario con el, lo que fuese que estuviera tramando debía descubrirlo antes de que pudiera perjudicarlo; al parecer el trato que le sugería no era tan diferente a la mayoría que había realizado antes, al parecer solo era una especie de ajuste de cuentas con algunos sujetos de los cuales ni siquiera había escuchado, pero si se trataba de algo tan banal y simple ¿porque no mandaba a su guardaespaldas? realmente la situación comenzaba a resultar un poco sospechosa en varios términos del contrato, por ejemplo la clausula donde se le indicaba que debía proceder solo, si era solo un ajuste de cuentas ¿porque debía hacerlo sin apoyo?

El tiempo había transcurrido hasta llegar a las primeras luces del nuevo día y el ambiente que se había creado en la amplia estancia del lujoso despacho de Geese hacia que ahora se sintieran como un par de camaradas que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, los nervios de Sorimachi se habían ahogado en la botella de whisky que ahora estaba vacía en el escritorio donde Geese recargaba los pies mientras comenzaba a aclararle un par de cosas respecto al negocio que tenia planeado llevar a cabo, lentamente y con la voz increíblemente clara para alguien que se suponía debía estar completamente ebrio comenzó a hablar haciéndole ver que el que se encontraba en peor estado era el, y es que con cada palabra que escuchaba sentía un adormecimiento propio del desvelo y la ebriedad, sin embargo lograba entender lo que decía.

Seguramente habrás escuchado los rumores acerca de mi muerte ¿cierto?– la mirada de Geese cambiaba tan rápidamente que casi podía sentir de nuevo aquellos nervios volver a el como si de un método de defensa se tratara, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el sofá pudo observar una cadena de oro que pendía de su cuello y parecía cobrar luz propia con los rayos que se colaban a través de el amplio ventanal de la oficina. –pues desde aquel acontecimiento han salido de sus madrigueras un sin numero de infelices que trataron de tomar la ciudad a costa de mi muerte, ahora es tiempo de acabar de una vez con esta maldita peste mientras estén aun se sientan seguros, a veces las cosas pasan por una razón, y precisamente ahi es donde entras tu, mi estimado socio– si de algo estaba realmente seguro en ese momento era que los rumores sobre el jefe de la mafia de South Town eran bastante acertados, lo cual solo le hacia recapacitar el hecho de estar ahí sentado totalmente ebrio frente a el, lo único que le llenaba de algo de calma era el hecho de que Geese hubiera recurrido a sus servicios por alguna razón aun desconocida. —mientras tu te encargas de localizarlos yo te brindare apoyo para que puedas continuar sin inconvenientes, si te busqué a ti en especial fue porque este trabajo requiere discreción, espero sinceramente que no me defraudes ¿de acuerdo Sorimachi?— de nuevo esa extraña sensación le recorria el cuerpo y ahora de una manera todavia más acentuada al escuchar la manera en la que habia pronunciado su nombre con ese acento americano, podria jurar que incluso lo dijo con cierta malicia al final.

—por supuesto, puedes contar con la discreción de mi gente siempre y cuando respetes el acuerdo Geese— realmente aun no sentia totalmente la sobriedad, pero eso no iba a impedirle mostrarse a la altura de su anfitrión — de hecho quisiera saber que se supone que estarás haciendo tu mientras tanto— aquella impertinencia podria no solo costarle una paliza sino inclusive la muerte, pero al parecer ese no sería el caso ya que la respuesta que obtuvo fue mas que satisfactoria.

—mientras tu te encargas del trabajo sucio yo saldré de cacería, hace mucho que no veo a los lobos vagando por South Town, pero mejor quita esa cara, comienzo a pensar que no te agrada mucho estar aquí conmigo ¿o no Sorimachi?— decidió darle la razón a pesar de lo incomodo que había resultado esa ultima oración que al parecer había sido dicha con un tono que se escuchaba por demás insinuante y burlón, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos como para comenzar una discusión con su nuevo socio quien al parecer aun se encontraba con energía para una ronda mas de tragos, los cuales mando sacar nuevamente del curioso pero elegante mueble; al parecer le esperaba una larga jaqueca para después, eso si a Geese no se le ocurría alguna otra cosa que pudiese retenerlo en su despacho mas tiempo.

En algún lugar en un remoto bar de South Town se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de compra-venta entre algunos tipos altos y de aspecto sombrío con un hombre regordete con facciones aparentemente viciadas, al terminar la transacción el hombre quedo totalmente solo para poder admirar el objeto que tanto le había costado adquirir: una especie de pergamino antiguo que a juzgar por las condiciones en las que estaba parecía autentico, dejando escapar una ensordecedora carcajada se dejo caer en la pequeña silla de madera que al instante parecía partirse a la mitad debido al peso.

 **Realmente esto es lo mas largo que se me pudo ocurrir el capitulo y eso que le metí mas cosas y lo corregí para que se pudiese enteder un poco mas lo que estos dos estan por llevar a cabo,por si quedo alguna duda la respuesta es no, Geese no le esta coqueteando a Sorimachi (aun no) , pero espero poder subir un nuevo capitulo y mas largo que este para los próximos días,**


End file.
